Thumbs
( ) ( ) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2016 |dlc = May 31, 2018 (NOW) |dg = |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |mode = Solo |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = to |gc = to |lc = |nowc = Thumbs |audio = |choreo = Delphine Lemaitre |perf = Soraya Gacemhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BadnZYCDVas/ }}"Thumbs" by is featured on via . Prior to June 30, 2018, it could be played for free on the Wii U, the PlayStation 4, the Xbox One, and the Nintendo Switch by linking a Ubisoft Club account to the game. The track also appears in . Appearance of the Dancer The female dancer wears a golden flower crown with a braid hanging to the right. She wears a dark maroon bra crop top. She also has a dark blue choker. She wears patterned shorts that match her top. On her left wrist, she has several bracelets. She is wearing a pair of small black boots. During the bridge, her crop top and shorts turn to gold, her skin turns into an ombre of black to crimson, her hair turns maroon, and her flower crown turns peach. Background The background is outside a street building, which seems to have pink windows on the top. Spotlights appear there as well, with colors ranging from pink and blue. Miscellaneous objects, like crates, appear on the floor, and on top of these objects are candles that sometimes light up. Sparkles also appear. In the verse, five tarot cards can be seen with the sun imprint on their back. The cards flip, revealing elements that reference the lyrics (for example, a robber and a bank appear on two cards when "Somewhere in the world you got a robber and a bank" is sung). After the verse, sketchy clouds can be seen floating in the background with colored still images of figures resembling people. There are a few, where then more figures appear. After the first verse, colored buildings and clouds appear to resemble a city. Silhouettes of people appear walking. Clocks also appear. In the pre-chorus, buildings appear again, with silhouettes of people sitting on them. Sketches of stars also appear. In the chorus, a circle appears representing Earth. It shines as sketches of figurines circle Earth, holding each other's hand. Sketches of stars, the Moon, clouds, and the Sun also appear which rotates around the earth-like planet slowly. During the bridge, the sun imprint from the cards appear in a reddish background, with rays shooting out and leaf-shaped objects appearing. Cards appear on the edge of the sun, with more appearing as the sun gets brighter and the background blurs. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your right arm up, then put down quickly while moving to the right. Gold Move 3: Bring up both of your hands while kneeling. Thumbs gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Thumbs gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Thumbs gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Thumbs gm 2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: * *Recommended *Royally Cool *All Songs S-Z *Unlimited S-Z Trivia *''Thumbs'' is the second song by Sabrina Carpenter in the franchise, after Take On The World ( ). *"Multiply" is censored. *''Thumbs'' is the second routine that can be accessed with Ubisoft Club after Let Me Love You. *The code for Thumbs revealing that it was a Ubisoft Club exclusive was found within the files of the demo. *Even though the dancer s glove is yellow during the bridge, the pictograms have maroon arrows. *A different version of Thumbs video file is used for . In this file, there are fewer details in the background. For example, the tarot cards in the background do not flash to the beat of the song. **The latest version of the file, however, is used for where more details are visible. Gallery Game Files Thumbs cover generic.png|''Thumbs'' Thumbs cover albumcoach.png| album coach Thumbs banner bkg.jpg| menu banner Thumbs Cover AlbumBkg.png| album background thumbs cover@2x.jpg| cover Thumbs ava.png|Avatar on Thumbs pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Thumbs jd2018 menu halloween.png|''Thumbs'' on the menu (Halloween skin) Thumbs jd2018 load.png| loading screen Thumbs jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Thumbs jdnow menu.png|''Thumbs'' on the menu Thumbs jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Thumbs jd2019 menu.png|'' '' in the menu Thumbs jd2019 load.png| loading screen Thumbs jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Thumbs jd2018 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Promotional Images Thumbs promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay m 1515775722.jpg|News feed picture from the servers Thumbs uplay reward.jpg|''Thumbs'' in the Ubisoft Club promotion Thumbs promo.png|Promotional banner for Thumbs from the Just Dance Controller app Behind the Scenes thumbs bts.png|Behind the scenes Others thumbs thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) thumbs thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Thumbs proof.jpg|''Thumbs'' found in the demo source code Videos Official Music Video Sabrina Carpenter - Thumbs (Official Video) Thumbs (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Thumbs - Gameplay Teaser (US) Thumbs - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2018 - Thumbs Thumbs - Just Dance Now Thumbs - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:Thumbs tr:Thumbs Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Sabrina Carpenter Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Soraya Gacem Category:Console Exclusives Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited